T.O.W. Missile
Easily the most devastating weapon, the AS-3 TOW Missile System (T.O.W. stands for Tube-launched Optically-tracked Wire-to-command-link) provides pinpoint, pilot-controlled delivery of a 2000-lb explosive payload. Due to its unique targeting system, pilots must have their aircraft in hover-mode configuration prior to launch. If a pilot fails to prepare hover mode before deploying the AS-3, the aircraft’s control fail-safe will automatically engage hover mode. Several advance features separate the AS-3 from previous TOW Missile System versions. The AS-3 now enables pilots to pre-detonate the explosive payload in mid-flight. And the AS-3’s engine and fuel system allow direct control over the mixture and burn-rate of its primary thruster, which mean pilots can trigger a fast-burn of fuel that will greatly increase the speed of the missile. Pickup Huge Missile with big wings, usually only one or two pickups on the whole map. They reappear each 1 minute and 30 seconds. You may only obtain and shoot on at a time. (However on the map Skirmish, with Jetpacks enabled, there is an extra TOW Missile in the cave where the Cluster Bomb usually is.) The Weapon Optical remote Guided missile. When fired your Warhawk will switch to hovering mode (you cannot move while the missile is being guided) and your view switches to the missile. You control it just like a Plane, pressing R2 will boost and L1 will detonate. You have a limit on how far you can fly, there will be a counter in the upper right of the screen counting the Fuel usage. Uses Like the Binoculars this is a Mass-Killing weapon. The T.O.W. missile is best to use on a group of troopers. Fun Stuff If you see an enemy using a T.O.W. blast them before they can strike you, you might save a lot of teammates. Also T.O.W. missiles can be shot down by any weapon that manages to hit them. A charged lightning gun will also deflect all TOW missiles by destroying the missile before it reaches its target. TOW Spammers It's the common tactic to constantly grab TOW missiles, and fire them at the enemy's base. This tactic is looked down upon, leaves you VERY vulnerable, plus you don't gain any experience in any areas of combat. Seriously, use TOWs usefully and creatively, you get 3 points for destroying another air-bound plane. Tips Also check the tips on the warhawk page Offensive Strategies Hoard the TOW - TOWs aren't commonly available, and are very powerful, so some pilots feel the best course is to always grab the TOW missile immediately and always deprive the enemy of it. This includes doing such things as immediately firing-off your TOW if there's another available. Shoot off yours, then grab the newly-spawned one, this way you deprive the enemy of getting it. Spot targets! - Don't just go firing blindly into a base just because you think an enemy is there. Find your target first on the mini-map or by hovering around if you don't see them on the map. Otherwise you'll just fly the TOW about, wasting fuel and it will probably blow up before you can find a target. Bunker detonation - On Island Outpost there are a lot of bunkers...if snipers are getting you down...take a T.O.W missle and detonate it in the air and it will wipe them out, unless they hide in a corner, in which case you can detonate it in the bunker. Defensive Strategies *'Learn how to dodge!' Other Be careful who you aim at - If friendly fire is enabled and there are members of both factions warring on the ground, be extremely careful! You can very well wipe out more of you than them. Category:Weapons